One of the Three
by crimeshowsaremygame
Summary: Falling in love with a Mossad assassin? Probably not one of your best moves, DiNozzo" Tony's feeling sorry for himself, and calls one of the three people capable of kicking him into gear. Post Aliyah.


**Just a little something I thought of while making some coffee. Don't know why I wrote it, because I am in complete denial over Aliyah, but whatever.**

**Review Xx**

Tony DiNozzo was feeling sorry for himself. He'd been ordered to take a couple of days off work, which was completely unnecessary, of course, he was just fine, and he'd made sure that the entire building had heard that when he'd yelled it at the director, storming out of his office on Friday.

But the truth was, he wasn't fine. He wasn't fine at all.  
He'd spent the morning moping around, doing a lot of nothing, really. It had gotten to the point where he was considering actually going back into work, but Gibbs had told him not to come back until Tuesday, and he decided he liked the back of his skull the way it was.

So here he was. He'd called her, several times. No answer, but he hadn't really expected one. He even toyed with the idea of deleting her number, just to stop himself wanting to all it, but then he realized he had it memorized anyway. So instead, he called one of the three people who could always kick his ass into gear.  
He called Emily Prentiss. The pair had clicked back in high school when Emily was in the neighborhood while her mother was on one of her overseas postings. They still met every few months for a drink, or dinner. Emily was the one person left in the country apart from Gibbs who could knock some sense into him.

She was already sitting at the bar when he arrived.

"You look like hell, DiNozzo."  
"Yeah, great to see you too, Em."  
"Tough week?"  
"Something like that, yeah. You?"  
"Oh no, we're not here to talk about me. If I buy the drinks, do you promise to tell me everything?"  
"If you're buying, after a while I might not be able to help it."  
"That's what I thought. Spill."

So, beer in hand, Tony told her everything. The words came faster after his first beer. By the second, he was talking animatedly. Emily decided not to buy him a third- she wanted him to stay coherent.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"For what?"  
"How long have you been in love with her?"  
"I don't…" She gave him a look.  
"Hm. A while, I guess."  
"Falling in love with a Mossad assassin. Probably _not _your best move, DiNozzo."  
"Well, I can't help it! You're track record isn't exactly pristine, either!" She raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Oh right. Me, me, me. I know."  
"What are you gonna do about it then?"  
"Have another beer?"  
"Good try, but no. Guess again."  
"Go back to work and get my head bashed in?"  
"Do I have to say it?" Tony looked at his empty bottle. "DiNozzo, get your ass off the stool, out of the bar, into a cab and onto a plane."  
"Not Mexico."  
"Not Mexico. There's a flight to Tel Aviv, lands in Ben Gurion tomorrow morning."  
"You checked already?"  
"What can I say, I'm always prepared. And I will carry you onto the plane if necessary. Go home. Shower. Pack a bag. Get on that plane." Without another word he hopped off the stool.  
"Thanks, Em. Next time, it's you, you, you, and I'm buying."  
"Damn right you are."

She watched him get into a cab, and ordered another drink for herself, shaking her head.

~_"You okay? Emily, is it?" She looked up from her crouched position on the ground, into a pair of green eyes.  
"Fine. Who are you?"  
"Tony. Tony DiNozzo."  
"You live in the neighborhood?"  
"Down the street." He pointed behind her, and she nodded. "But that doesn't matter. What about you? You don't look okay."  
"I'm fine, just..." She trailed off. Her new friend looked at her, encouraging her to go on.  
"You talk, I'll listen. "  
"What do you want to hear?"  
Just tell me what's the matter. Maybe I can help. Maybe I can't, but it's always good to talk about yourself for a while."  
"Can't you go first?"  
"Why? I'm just fine. Of you go- you, you you." She nodded, and began to speak. ~_

**Hm. I don't like it that much, and it's too short, but I was bored, and people don't seem to want me to update Petty Officer Jane Doe- seriously, only one review last chapter! That sucks, to be honest. But because I'm nice, I'll update it within the next two or three days.**

**Review!! Xx**


End file.
